


BORN AGENT → AGENTS OF SHIELD AU

by BunniQuake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniQuake/pseuds/BunniQuake
Summary: A FORMER RUSSIAN SPY NOW VIGILANTE,  A TECH GUY TURNED SNIPER, AND A GOVERNMENT SHADOW ORGANISATION





	1. COOL ORIGIN STORY BRO

4 Years ago: 

Men rush into the house , layered in protective vests and baring heavy duty guns. They enter the room. She hides behind the door, just out of site and dagger in hand. Ready to pounce. She throws herself at the men, manipulating the knives between her fingers and slashing in circular motions, leaving red smiles along their necks. She walks into the dining hall too late however, her mother is already laying on the floor in a pool of crimson blood. Ten man lay dead surrounding , her mom may have been one of the best fighters in the city but she couldn't stop this. She sank to knees cradling her in her bruised and now bloody arms, staining her shirt a scarlet tone. At twelve years old Magnes could hold her own and put up a fight against most appointments, her mother had taught her everything he would need to survive in this city. The city was classed as a criminal empire, run by two main gangs The Альф (Alphas) and титаны (Titans). Her mother Melissa had run the Alphas , the hit was mutiny. Organised by a man named Christian Jepsen a member of the Alphas looking to climb the ranks any any dishonourable means. He went over to take over the gang following her death. People moved on, but not her.

Back to present:

She keeps her head down , walking through the desolate streets of the city. The man in question turns left around 30 ft in front of her. She keeps to the wall edging round the corner , watching his feet and matching the timing of every step. Leading into an abandoned alleyway, she walks out of step getting closer before he is just in front of her. He turns swinging a clumsy punch towards her she dodges his slow hits with ease, pushing his elbow over as he attempts to throw a right hook, and pulls it behind his head. Twisting it to the point of pain, but not enough for the bone to break or him to pass out.

"What do you want?, money?" 

"Its not what I want, but someone else really wants you dead"

She has no interest in wasting time with small talk and instead uncloaks a dark glock , clicking the safety catch off before pulling the trigger. 

"That's what you get for selling smash on the wrong side of town... oh and all that murdering". 

She polishes the gun briskly before placing it back into her worn leather jacket. She walks out of the alley and into the stream of people heading away from the fight breaking out in the city centre. She walks alongside a man cloaked in a dark long-coat , briefly turning to look at the man, he passes her a package and she walks off , no words exchanged. 

Magnes eventually reaches the flat she's staying in , which would be described as a dump if you were being polite; although not for a lack of money. she rushes up the rusted staircase and into the apartment. 

"So how did the job go Mag?" A man walks into her field of view. Tom Rilter. He was her partner in crime, in the literal sense of course. If she was doing a break-in or larger operation he would run coms or accompany her. He was currently running the Titans, and was almost as skilled when it came to hand to hand combat as her or espionage if you wanted to include that.

"It was fine , I got the job done.But now ..." she paused. "Its time to do what I came to". He came and sat at the chipped oak coffee table opposite her, "Challenge Christian ... and alone i'm assuming." She nodded, and went to change into something slightly more appropriate to challenge a gang leader in; Full black clothing head to toe, and soft black hair swept up in a high ponytail.


	2. WHEN YOU PLAY THE GAME OF THRONES, YOU WIN OR YOU DIE

She walks up to the main building where the Alphas hang out, its exactly what you would expect in that its the kind of place you despise if you were not born a man or have any respect for other human beings. The important right/law of the very much urban land that was of importance in this instance was that anybody considered an heir to the head of the Alphas could challenge the leader. This was however problematic if you happened to be a somewhat dishonourable leader such as Christian, which in order to counter they did the obvious of making sure all heirs were dead and Christian although being dishonouring with cheap tactics, was an amazing and skilled fighter. This is important because her mother was a leader, which made her in line for the so called 'throne'. 

The doors screeched, achieving the desirable dramatic effect as everybody turned to look at her. Only authorised members of the gang were allowed in the main area. "And .. what the hell are you doing in here.?" Christian stepped away from a table , weighing her up. "Yo Christian , that's Tom's bitch ain't it?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Scarlett scowled, taking a breath before retorting "I'm his second, but in no way am I his 'bitch' " . 

"girls got a mouth" she turned back to look at Christian. "I'm here to challenge you to a fight , ending with death of course.." she smirked , staring at Jepson as he appeared very close to bursting out lughing. "I would have thought you knew the rules about this sweetheart, you have to be an -" She cut him off "heir , well that's lucky seeing who my mother is.. well was. Melissa Cortez" she said with a sour tone. 

His expression changed as he took a real look at her, "Oh this is gonna be fun, ; little Cortez junior, lets see if you can match your mothers skills and preferably you better since she could stop herself from being murdered". Just after her mother's assassination she had managed to escape the death warrant placed upon her and had disappeared from their view, assuming a new identity and role on the Titans side of the war.

The fight was happening in 2 hours at the local fighting ring since Jepson had no intention of building to the event. There was hype about it from both sides of the gang war unsurprisingly, Jepsen and almost all of the Alphas who actually supported him were certain he would beat her. 

She stepped inside the ring, well it was more of a cage but that's not the point. The roaring of the crowd was broken by Christians voice and the battle was set to begin; "As I am defending the title , I start with a knife and you Magnes as the challenger do not". She knew the rules to an obsessive level, she had studied it since she could remember. This was her sole focus for so long. The bell rang and brought her from her thoughts, it marked the start of the match. Her heart raced , someone had to die to end the match and the majority of the room seemed so sure it was going to be the small Russian girl, her eyes shifted behind Christian. Tom was in the crowd, he silently nodded towards her. She took a deep breathe and moved sightly around the arena like a cat stalking its prey although she was currently the one being hunted. He lunged towards her, aiming the knife at her throat. She jumped out of the way launching a hard back kick at his arm which he easily deflected before going back at her with the knife. She dodged every swing of the knife, pivoting to the side. She sent a hard punch at his throat , which sent him back only slightly due to their comparison in size. She swept his feet from beneath him quickly before kicking the knife away from him. Before she could dive towards it, he was back in possession and managed to lacerate her leg. She stumbled backwards towards the edge of the cage. She attempted to look at the match from another angle and see her advantage, somehow she had to defeat him without using the knife, and without him using the knife on her preferably. It suddenly clicked, he was so confident he could win that that his vision was clouded. She had the element of surprise. She threw herself at him pushing him back towards the cage , she sent lazy punches towards him that she wanted him to stop, he obliged before pinning her up against the edge of the cage. 

"Now this is just pathetic.." he chuckled. "I knew that there was no way you could beat me and now, time to kill the last remainder of Melissa". Before he could gash the knife at her neck she jumped up grabbing the cage above her. She hoisted her legs up to his neck , grabbing tight and twisting her body down towards the ground in complex takedown move. He wasn't expecting it, and ended up dazed on the floor crimson spilling from the fresh head wound. She kicked him twice in the head to knock him out cold, before finally she crouches next to his unconscious body and abruptly twists his neck round. Breaking it clean. Without missing a beat or even taking a breath she stands up and walks straight out of the arena, the majority of the crowd staring in shock; scattered horrified faces but also those astonished and witnessing the revolution.


	3. PURGATORY

It had been a while since Magnes had left the city, after becoming the leader of the Alphas her and Tom had merged the two gangs into one larger and much more powerful group; which Tom went on to lead. Many people would jump at the chance to have that much power, Magnes' name more specifically her last name meant something to a lot of people, not everyone could connect the name to a face but they knew stories of her ability to fight and the power she and her family had. Although She had no interest for this power and gave leadership over to Tom, knowing that he could take care of what she had created. All the while her mothers last words were stuck in her head "make the city great again Mag" (not a fucking d.trump reference). The reason that she had spent years stuck in the city, climbing the Titan ranks before challenging the opposing side. All because of six words. 

After these events she was stuck in a sort of purgatory, a place in between , she was unsure of where her place in the world was now that the only purpose she had ever known was gone. For a while after she worked with small branch of Russian intelligence; The RFI (Russian Federal Intelligence). She worked as a field agent, having manufactured a fake background and alias. The missions at the RFI were cryptic, side operations that seemed pointless or irrelevant. The RFI weren't always on the right side of things and were seen to other parts of the world as still being Communists. From her background Magnes was considered a criminal, multiple multi million dollar heists, cyber scandals, and assassinations. Vigilante was also term used as technically all those she killed were 'deserving', and not innocent. This however was not always a fact people knew, and Magnes did not feel the need to prove people wrong of what they thought about the mystery deaths or killings, now that she didn't need to earn anymore money she didn't make a habit of it anymore. 

She left the RFI shortly after that, returning to her more vigilante-self, taking down criminals and fighting for more of what would be considered the right cause. Maybe this was where she was supposed to be.


	4. A SHIELD FROM HARM

There was a pattern emerging , she noticed it after a good number of leads. She worked in the shadows, but she did not seem to be the only one doing so, there was a group of people, an organisation. They appeared to be a governmental organisation that was well funded, and armed; but to her surprise did not seem to match the specs of any current government agency that she could find or knew of prior.She could not find any governmental funds being transferred into any organisation that resembled this one from anywhere worldwide, this left her wondering if there was some people more like her, a criminal or vigilance organisation. They seemed to be be fighting for the right cause, as if she was the most objective person to determine this.

She had Intel. It was big, a heist to steal a biological weapon from a lab in Sweden. The group after this was Hydra, which of course she was familiar, with they had originated from within SHIELD , a former governmental organisation. Getting continental transport was difficult, but she had contacts who could get her across borders inconspicuously. She could easily pass borders without being recognised but this lead to a risk of being caught on CCTV cameras and being connected to something.Not that she believed she could be linked to any criminal activity but vigilance was always the better option. She was careful, her DNA, blood type, dental records, birth certificate , and anything you'd associate with a sense of identity weren't on record. She had continued to be careful after her mother's death and live by how her mother had taught her. She was aware that Hydra was a huge threat to a lot of people and that they were difficult to defeat which was going to make this mission possibly very difficult for her. This meant going un-noticed was her best way of stopping them from stealing this "weapon". She didn't know what this was, only that it was dangerous and could lead to the deaths of a lot of innocent people. 

The halls silent no sign of anything remotely conspicuous but her intel was solid, besides this was expected as they were a experienced group, with allegedly a lot of high skill-level members. She walked along the long corridor, tracing the wall with her hand. Before she had time to react or notice any sign of action there was an explosion a few meters away from her, clearly not approved explosives as the impact sent her onto the floor easily.

"ah Shit.." she moaned, shifting to her side and getting up with less grace than she would have liked. The wall had been almost entirely destroyed, rumble and debris scattered over the floor just in front of her. There were four men standing adjacent to what looked like a quarantine unit. She stepped slowly towards it, stumbling something throwing a kick at the back of one of the men's knees, and knocking him out cold with another to his head. She turned towards the other men , first smashing the electronic lock cover, before going to attack the others. Before she could reached the others, a flash of blue lights stained her vision and she fell to the ground.


	5. CAPTURED

"Who is she exactly?"

"Not sure, 3rd party after the biological weapon?, that's all we've got on her right now"

She drifted into consciousness , it seemed that a second ago she had been fighting and trying to prevent the weapon from getting into the wrong hands. This was clearly not true as above her was white and she could hear muffled voices, that sounded as if they were miles away, and she couldn't connect them to a person that she knew or had seen in the lab. the white stillness was heaven-like and if she was slightly more out of it and her head wasn't pounding she might think that she was dead , but she was pretty sure she wasn't dead unless God made a mistake and sent her to the wrong place. She wasn't particularly religious, although having Catholicism forced upon her growing up. There was too much bad in the world for there to be a God, she had first hand experience with it. She listened to the voices, resting for around twenty seconds before decided to join in the conversation about her.

"We need to find out who she works for",

"You first" she cut in , bringing an end to the two voices. She sat up in the container quickly with ease swinging her legs over the edge of the bench panel she had been lying on, peering through what looked like a viewing window. A man , probably in his forties walked over to the window looking Magnes over before saying, "I'm Phil Coulson, Director of the Strategic Homeland intervention, enforcement and logistics division". The other tall dark skinned guy left the room as he looked at her waiting for an answer. "Magnes. Funny I thought that was the other guys." He smirked before swiftly replying "SHIELD may be out of the public's eye but it doesn't mean its not there. We are just here to determine what you want and whether or not you're a threat."

"Let me out of this box, and lets see"

"Doesn't work like that, sadly for you. What were you doing at the lab?,Comply with us and it will be much easier for you".

"That meant to be a threat?, I've been through much worse than you can offer, i'm sure. But i'll humour the request , what was I doing at the lab?, same thing as you."

"And that was what exactly?"

"Stopping them."

"With who?, who are you working for?"

"себя (myself)"

"My Russian is a bit rusty, care to translate?"

"Myself."

The door opened three other people entered the room; two Asian females, and a brown-haired guy holding some sort of binder. "Coulson, how's this going?" The voice came from the younger Asian woman, she had sort slightly wavy brown hair, Magnes was sure she recognised her. It suddenly clicked.

"Skye?"

The girls face was covered in confusion, but Magnes could tell when she recognised her as her expression changed abruptly. She turned to look at her, "Oh my gosh", she looked shocked "Magnes?, also its actually Daisy now, but What are you doing here?"

"You know just hanging in a weird containment-module type thing, the usual"

"Wait lets backtrack a minute, you two know each other?" Coulson looked confused, looking back between the two girls, clearly slightly apprehensive. 

Daisy answered, "Yeah , when i was working with the rising tide, we worked together for some projects. Good hacker."

Magnes stood closer to the glass, weighing up the others in the room, and then eventually contributing into the conversation, "Yeah we worked together, the good old days. So you are like an agent now?, that's cool" she said answering her own question. Magnes looked less tense, but still chewed at her lip slightly, attempting to figure out whether they could be trusted or not. The relatively short time she had spent working with Daisy, or Skye; she had learned that she was trustworthy and made a good ally. She was talented, and likely more so now. She eventually spoke up again; "I had Intel that Hydra were after a biological weapon at that lab". Phil looked back at her, she was pretty sure that he believed her.

"Luckily you destroyed the key pad and lock system, they couldn't access it in time", She looked back at him, almost nodding slightly,

"that's good".

Coulson squinted slightly at magnes for last time before walking over closer to the containment module. The brown haired guy from before that was awkwardly loitering looked slightly worried as he did this. He continued at stopped half a meter in front of it, next to what looked like a touch pad. The doors retracted opening promptly. Magnes slowly walked out into the main area, everybody in the room apeared to be staring at her waiting for her to make a move, but she didn't.

"so.. what now?" Magnes asked breaking the silence, "We all going to continue to stare at me?, I mean i'm down to fight." she replied smirking slightly. Coulson answered before she could continue

"I don't think you could take us all on, SHIELD may not be as powerful or large scale as it once was , but we are all trained, and you seem slightly too sure of your own ability." Before Magnes could answer, another voice speaks up, it belonged to the other slightly older Asian woman.

"What makes you think that you could beat us"

"Experience". Magnes quickly answered not missing a beat , "you may say that I underestimate you but you have no idea what I can do."

"I am down to find out" the woman replies, stepping closer to her. Magnes mimics the action steps closer as well, weighing her up. From how everyone else in the room is acting, it seems although she isn't someone to be messed with.

"May , how very interesting that would be, but sadly we have slightly bigger priorities right now, Hydra". Everyone moved over to the desk , including Magnes and looked onto the holographic tables/screen.


	6. TODAY'S COMPETITORS CAN BE YOUR PARTNERS TOMORROW

"What makes you think that you can beat us"

"Experience". Scarlett quickly answered , "you may say that I underestimate you but you have no idea what I can do."

"Well I am down to test that" the woman replies, stepping closer to Scarlett. Scarlett steps closer as well, weighing her up.From how everyone else in the room is acting, it seems as though she's a skillful fighter.

"May , how so interesting that would be, but we have bigger priorities right now, Hydra". Everyone moved over to the desk , including Scarlett and looked onto the holographic screen.

Continued

"Nice to see SHIELD has still got its great technology" Magnes mumbled half to herself, looking over the holo table.

"Still?" Coulson looked at he slightly confused.

"Please, just because you didn't know who I was doesn't mean I didn't know who shield were, this isn't our first time crossing paths. Granted I didn't know who you guys were." she gestures towards the other five people now standing around the table. "But you Phil. I knew who you were, Fury mentioned you quite a bit." The others looked shocked and slightly skeptical at the mention of Fury, Magnes picked up on this before continuing and filling in the gaps on her connection to the infamous Nick Fury;

"we had a deal of sought, I got Intel from SHIELD and allied government agencies and in return Fury got a similar deal but including some less than legal back up if needed. Suited us both". She shrugged looking back at Phil who was clearly still trying to judge what sort of person Magnes was. "You spoken to Fury recently?" he looked back at her waiting for an answer.

"Not particularly , last I heard from him he was on vacation on the Golden coast in Australia. He's probably having a better time than us to say the least. Until the man decides to make a reappearance I guess we're on our own." Daisy looked up from frantically typing, her born waves of hair covering half of her face.

"I'm sure you'd all love to continuing the bonding session with the Russian but we've got a location, based off the weapons found at the lab. According to this they were made in a small town in rural Cambodia. Not exactly the prestige of manufacturing or where I would go to buy weaponry but okay. My guess is based on the landscape and info we have that its a local based operation, so anybody up for a field trip?". Everybody looked between themselves in an almost silent mutual agreement. 

"You haven't lived if you haven't gone arms shopping in rural Cambodia,obviously I already have but that's a given and besides the point. Do you guys even have a jet or are we hitchhiking to Asia, that would take a while, especially considering I'm pretty sure we're in Massachusetts right now."

May spoke up once more replying to what Magnes had said; "we have multiple jets", emphasising the s. 

"The more important question is how you knew where we are". Magnes smirked at her , looking round at the other faces who seemed to be just as questioning.

"All the Red Sox fans obviously, just kidding I'm telepathic". A guy who apparently went by the name of Trip raised his eyebrows, "so girl you're saying that you... can read minds ... " he had a pretty different accent to the others , he sounded as if he was from LA. Everybody else in the room looked disbelieving and slightly speechless. Magnes had been following the group for a while and knew that they had dealt with inhumans before and probably had some in the team , based on the scale of operations they had going on.

"Relax guys i was joking, my watch has a built in GPS system amongst other things. Its embedded and undetectable so any of your scanners wouldn't have picked it up. Jokes aside lets go on holiday to Cambodia shall we? If you give me the GPS Co-ords of this place I'll meet you guys there, I've got my own ride."

May squints her eyes slightly, scoffing before joining in the conversation, "And why should we trust that you will."

Magnes simply smiles almost smirking before replying back to May, "I know I'm not a particularly trustworthy ally, but you know what they say 'you can never trust a Cortez but they'll always have your back', trust that I've got you on this." 

Nobody quite knew what to make of this new ally, she seemed relatively trustworthy for someone they had just met, although they clearly knew less than half the story about her. At first sight a lone wolf but clearly had a lot alliances and connections, those included Nick Fury. A man that the whole team trusted, maybe that was why they trusted that Magnes would meet them there and that they could rely on her.


	7. CAMBODIA IN THE SPRING

As it turns out taking the quinjet almost nine thousand miles takes a while, although clearly shorter than the ride Magnes had waiting judging by the two days after they arrive it takes her to get there. The difference in travel time is mostly due to the Canadian detour but at the moment she catches up with them they are unaware of that, and the group is rather more shocked to see her following the radio silence since their first unfortunate meeting. 

"I was starting to think i was right about you", she's greeted with the apparently constantly stoic May who is the middle of moving supplies from the jet. 

"Give me a break I don't have access to government resources anymore, besides i was feeling a little outnumbered so I decided to make a detour"

"Please tell me this is not the moment when you reveal you have an even less trustworthy identical twin who happens to also be your partner in crime, because that would be literally insane". This time the voice comes from behind May, walking suavely down the quinjet ramp is Tripp. He's accompanied by who she heard Daisy refer to as Fitzsimmons, aka the two quiet ones attached at the hip. 

May interjects, "assuming its not an eviler twin then, who's the backup exactly?". 

Magnes thinks for a moments, carefully choosing words on how to summarise her mystery partner, "my tech guy basically, helped build the watch that I was wearing when we met, you know the one that was able to bypass all your security"

"So let me get this straight, the backup that you felt you needed so badly that you decided to take a detour in the middle of a critical operation is a tech guy. Because we don't have two hackers and two scientists here right now," May sneered clearly unimpressed.

Before Magnes could answer the half of fitzsimmons that at this moment in time she believes to be Fitz quietly added, "Also do you call everybody that you work with my 'miscellaneous criminally useful profession' guy" he signals apostrophes sarcastically before looking back down at the drone he's carrying. 

"Only the one's I'm in a relationship with, which is just him to clarify because as much as I'm for new age liberalism, polyamory is not my thing."

This makes May scoff before adding to last unanswered question, " So you bought him because he's your boyfriend"

"That and he's a sharpshooter, thought having a sniper on the team wouldn't hurt when we are majorly outnumbered, if you hadn't noticed that minor detail"

"Where do you meet these people", tripp raised an eyebrow.

"sadly that is a story for another time guys, since we have activity at the site" Coulson appears for the first time since Magnes had arrived, wearing an almost identical suit from what she had seen him in before.

"Wheels up guys, we've got the co-ords for a closer location". He nods briefly to Magnes, before walking up the ramp again into the jet"

The jet ride was relatively short and they found themselves at what appeared to an abandoned warehouse the only other feature in sight being a church around three hundred metres away which looked like it had even less use than the warehouse,this was supposedly where the weapons pickup was happening. They had intel that Hydra weren't far out, and proceeded to get into position in pairs. To May's dismay she was paired with Magnes, watching the back of the warehouse towards where the entrance to the site was. Daisy and Hunter were guarding the front entrance to the warehouse, Tripp and Coulson were scouting from a distance and rightfully so Fitzsimmons were on comms and far away from the action.

Magnes leaned against the harsh brick, holding herself up with her left hand and flicking a curved knife round in her right. So far there had been nothing but radio silence from Hydra, and no visual sightings either from any of the three posts. May was perched on the black railing, silent and almost completely still, quickly surveying the area back and forth waiting for movement. soon enough their wishes were fulfilled and the path ahead of them came to life, amber lights revealing the area in front of what appeared to be two convey trucks. Based on the brief scout of the interior of the warehouse, the two vehicles would just barely carry the mass of ammunition and artillery that was inside. 

"This is May we've got visuals on two vehicles at our twelve o'clock entering on the south-east, looks around six people per vehicle at least, heavily armed. Stay down until targets are closer and we've got some of them in the warehouse. After that divide and conquer."

The first team to respond ends up being Daisy and Hunter, " we've got the front so we''ll take the men on the inside, Coulson and Tripp backup. May and Magnes take any guards watching the warehouse or vehicles. Tripp, Coulson do you read"

"Got it girl, we're on it", predictably that comes from Tripp.

Just over half of the incoming men stride ahead towards the warehouse, eventually managing to shift the metal lever on the entrance. The door swings open making a grating screech as it does so and seven men enter the building, Daisy and Hunter on their tail. Magnes and May move up to the rotating guards, and men waiting for follow up orders and crates to load onto the trucks. May charges towards the two guards circling, waiting until they are both in line to take them out in one swift motion. Magnes flanks around the first truck, shoving one guy back before slamming the vehicle door into him, knocking him cold. The commotion caused however sadly gets the attention of the remaining five men. Magnes breaks into a brief sprint, sweeping the legs from under one of the armed men before manoeuvring herself below another and slamming him onto the ground. She grasps at the knife attached to her side, sending it flying into the chest of another. Meanwhile May is making easy work of the other two, easily dodging hits before throwing the last guy into the wall of the warehouse. 

From beside them the brickwork of the building collapses, a sudden force sending two men from inside the warehouse flagging onto the ground. As the dust clears all that can be seen is Daisy standing behind them arm up, waves of air pulsing away from her hand. 

Magnes is taken back at the revelation , surprised that she had not heard anything about the fact that Daisy is apparently inhuman now. "So, that's new"

Daisy looks towards her, "must have slipped my mind to mention", she smiles before beginning to walk out of the freshly created hole in the wall. Coulson, Tripp and Hunter follow icers in hand. 

May also takes the opportunity to look towards Magnes, sizing her up again before answering, "Well that wasn't half bad i guess"

Before Magnes has the chance to retort with a thanks or even a half-snarky remark laced with sarcasm, there's the unmistakable click of a gun behind them. Their heads snap to the source of the sound, and one last guy is standing, gun in hand. Before they can react , there's a piercing sound of a bullet. But instead of one of the six agents, and Magnes collapsing, the man himself does. A red dot forming on the centre of his chest, spilling onto his protective vest. The echoing that follows the shot leads to the realisation of the presence of a sniper, coming from the church not too far from the building.

Magnes, not for the first time is the first person to speak up, "I told you there was a good reason I invited Rob", she looks between her current allies.

May doesn't look relieved, "Who the hell is Rob?".

Tripp answers for her, clearly having already connected the dots, "The boyfriend who happens to also be a hacker and sniper".

"That's the one"


End file.
